Tales Of The 'Chu...........1
by Pokemon Snapper
Summary: I know that it says put all the chapters in one document but I wrote this ages ago and I never thought of it. I'm sorry.


One of my best stories. Tell me what you think! Please. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alex was sitting at his desk when he heard a strange noise from behind him. Strange but familliar. "Chu-Pika Pi!" Now, Alex knew a great deal about pokemon, and he knew enough to know that that was a pikachu telling him to turn around. He did as he was told. And there, squatting on the ground, was a real-life pikachu! Alex opened his mouth to speak but pikachu had already begun to babble. Alex interperated pikachu as saying something like: "Now listen up! I want to have a match with you and if you win i'll let you catch me!" "But i don't have any pokemon!" Said Alex sulkily. Pikachu snapped his fingers and six pokeballs appeared on the ground, along with a pokedex and a pokebelt. Almost mechanically, the pokeballs flew up and latched on to alex's new pokebelt. Alex could see that on five of the pokeballs, the buttons were glowing red, which meant that they had pokemon in. One was empty, obviously the one that Pikachu was to be caught in. "Chu pi pikachu achu pika" " I can choose the pokemon"? Alex asked, extremely excited. "OK then, Bulbasaur, I choose you!" One of the buttons stopped glowing. The same happened when Alex chose Charmander, Squirtle, Abra and Geodude. Except when he chose Geodude, Pikachu gave a little shudder of nervousness. "Pi pika chu pika" "Alright then, let's batlle!" 

It didn't take long for Alex to decide which of his pokemon to use. "I choose you, Geodude!" Electric pokemon are useless against rock types. "Pi chu kachu!" "I know what you're thinking Pikachu! Geodude, Tackle attack!" "Geoooooo dude!" Geodude turned out to be quite weak against Pikachu, despite its elemental advantage. Pikachu sprang back up almost instantly, and the infamous cry of " Pi....ka..chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Seared through the air. As did a bolt of electricity that hit Geodude full in the face. But Geodude didn't even flinch on impact. "Your electrical attacks are useless against my Geodude! Geodude, Rock Throw, now!" Geodude started to hurl rocks at Pikachu and this time his attack was more effective. Pikachu fell to the ground with a loud thud, but again he picked himself up. But Alex was too quick for him, "Submission!" Geodude got the better of Pikachu this time, and, as Pikachu hit the floor, Alex lobbed his spare pokeball at Pikachu. "Pokeball, catch it!" The ball flew through the air and hit the Pokemon. As it did so, a beam of red light sucked Pikachu inside the ball. The red light glowed, pokeball bobbing furiously side to side, Alex's face anxious. Then the pokeball stopped dead. "Alright! I caught it!" Alex went over and placed the ball on his belt. Then Alex took Geodude's ball and called "Geodude, good job! Return!" Alex held out the pokeball and again the beam of light sucked up the victorious pokemon. Alex also put that on his belt. He was just wondering what to do, when he heard a voise inside his head. It was his friend Nicola! How could he hear her? Was this a joke? "Very funny" He thought. But just then, he had a vision too. It was of Nicola walking down the road talking to a group of her friends. "Weird." Alex said aloud. But he couldn't think any more about it becaus he felt somehting move around his middle. 

He looked down, and it was a pokeball shoving around his belt. Pikachu's pokeball. He took the pokeball, pressed the button to enlarge it to it's normal size, and dropped it to the ground. Pikachu sprang out and looked very pleased. "Pi chu pika pi chu achu pi" It sang, gleefully. Alex understood now. It was congratulating him on catching it. It waddled over to his leg, climbed up it, and the perched on Alex's shoulder. " Best pals Pikachu?" "Pi ka chu" It said. "Best pals". 

A couple of days later, Alex was in his room, pokeballs on belt, wondering what to do. He suddenly realized that- oh great! The pokeball was nudging at him again. It had done this a lot recently, And Alex had opened Pikachu's ball and all the time Pikachu waddled up on to his shoulder and they had a chat about becoming pokemon masters. But Alex thought that Pikachu couldn't STILL be congratulating him. And this time, the nudging was sharper and more violent. Concerned, Alex said "what's wrong Pik-" But was stopped short because Pikachu had just bust out of its ball. The ball dropped to the floor, split in two. And there sat Pikachu, arms folded. Looking upset. " Pi chu pika pi kachu pi chu achu!!" "Oh, of course!" Alex suddenly realized, "You don't like it in the pokeball! So you want to stay out, huh? Ok then!" Pikachu seemed brighter and reverted back to the usual ritual of sitting on Alex's shoulder. Then Alex remembered what he realised before the settlement with Pikachu. He hadn't opened up all of his other pokeballs! "Pikachu, do you think i should say hi to the other pokemon?" Pikachu nodded. "Pi" Alex took all the balls off his belt, and released them. As he looked them over each pokemon replied by saying "Bulbasaur Bulba", "Chaaaaaar!", "Squirt", "Dude!" and a lazy voise saying "Aaaaaabraaaaaa". Alex thought in his head, "Wow! I forgot i chose an Abra! He's one of the best there is!" For some reason Abra then opened it's glowing red eyes and smiled. An Abra smiling? Hmmmm. Alex returned all the pokemon, and sat down on his desk, smiling contently. 

But, at the back of his mind, he couldn't help wondering why, or if, he had had that vision, And the way Abra smiled at him! It was as if Abra heard what he was thinking.............. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

ta da! Well i had great fun writing that and i hope you have great fun reading it. At least you can't complain that it was short! (I hope not anyway!) 


End file.
